


"I'm going to die."

by captivatingcapybaras



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, it's good to write these bois again, meet and greet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras
Summary: OTP Prompt:"My favorite college experience is when I had a 7 am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said "I'm gonna die", and drank the whole thing."We all know who you be who, right? (Quick college AU for valentine's day)





	"I'm going to die."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: 
> 
> http://lunarlore.tumblr.com/post/98336180125/my-favorite-college-experience-is-when-i-had-a-7am

The _entirety_ of the Monster energy drink was poured into the already steaming travel mug of (presumably) coffee. When the neon liquid that honestly looked suspiciously like coolant was completely emptied into what John had deemed the Cup of Death **™** , the guy squished the can by both ends, scrunching it up, before tossing it into the recycle can. The guy with the messy bun and approximately five pens stuffed haphazardly into his hair pulled out another ballpoint from somewhere and proceeded to stir the liquid adrenaline.

The cute guy removed the pen, stuck that into his hair too after wiping it on his oversized grey sweater, and took a large swig of the drink. A grimace paralleled only by the first shot of vodka on a night out graced his tired-looking features, and he looked up, weary. He met John’s widened eyes, which were looking at this mystery man with a mixture of unadulterated awe and fear.

“I’m going to die.” And he took another deep sip.

His voice had an accent to it, an elegant lilt that caressed the words; _I would finally subscribe to audible if this guy voiced the books_ John thought idly. External to his musings, however, John choked a bit on laughter, before barking out a chuckle.

“Why do you have a death wish? It’s only the first class of the semester?!”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Alexander. It’s not a death wish, just a guarantee that I will achieve everything I want to.” He shot John a toothy grin, slightly chapped lips parting over surprisingly white teeth.

“I’m John, pleasure. But how are you going to achieve anything while your stomach is being pumped for excessive caffeine consumption?!”

A few tendrils of hair had escaped the knot on Alexander’s head, framing his face, making the dark eyes stand out even more from his tanned skin. _Intelligent eyes_ , John’s mind supplied, watching the corners of Alexander’s mouth tilt upwards in a smirk.

“Why, John, worried about me already? At least let me buy you dinner before you go throwing your sensibilities around needlessly- “Before John could splutter the lie of ‘ _no, sorry, I’m straight.’_ , Alexander had continued onwards, commanding the air of their conversation. “And besides, I’m a political science and economics double major, with a minor in history and on the pre-law. If I can’t handle an ungodly amount of caffeine, I’m helpless.” The toothy grin returned, lighting up the entirety of Alexander’s face, making the word _helpless_ bounce around John’s skull for a few rounds, before more people began trickling into the lecture hall.

“ _Mon ami, Alex!_ Where did you scamper to this morning? We were meant to walk to class together, _non?”_ A boisterous voice boomed from the entrance way, and a man of slightly ethereal qualities glided to the front row where Alexander and John were seated. Tall, with a mound of hair only accentuating his height, the Frenchman looked at Alexander as he arrived at the foot of the raised seating.

“Well, I couldn’t sleep much, so I decided to take a walk around campus- it’s quiet in the morning; I’m not used to that. Anyways, it’s good that I abandoned our room so early. Otherwise, I would have missed the chance of meeting dear John here.”

John’s ears warmed a bit at that; people were trickling in, nobody else even coming close to the realm of energy the Frenchman displayed this early in the morning. Even though there was no chance the possibility of a man calling John ‘dear’ would make it back home, he was still set on edge by the culture shock that was New York.

“ _Bonjour,_ John. _Ja’mapelle Lafayette._ ” The tall man, now named, thrust out a perfectly manicured hand with dark blue nails, presumably to shake.

“Oh! Um, hello. Hi! I’m John, but you knew that. Nice to meet you, Laf-a-yeet.”

Alex snorted a bit into his concoction of death, before turning to John. “No, dear John. Laf-aye-yet. It’s French dear.

“Oh- Sorry, Laf-aye-yet!” John rushed to say, taking care to pronounce the man’s name correctly this time. “My mouth’s just not used to that.” Once the words were out, his face blazed with the possible innuendo but was spared by Lafayette’s raised eyebrow and Alexander’s small choking noise. Alexander was spluttering, hacking up the disgusting mixture of energy drink and coffee, that John honestly had forgotten about in the whirlwind of meeting two incredibly interesting people.

“Drink much, Alexander?”

“Fuck off, Jefferson.”

John was feeling like he was caught in the scene from _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead_ , where there was a verbal tennis match happening before his eyes, a whole new cast of characters introduced. A man who resembled Lafayette more than could be deemed coincidental was standing next to a much shorter man, who was watching the interaction silently, appraising. The smaller man nodded a John; a silent greeting?

“If we could all take our seats, thank you. I know it is quite early, and for most of you, this is your first collegiate class. For those, welcome. And to everyone who made it to this class successfully, with even a mild degree of consciousness, congratulations.” There was a soft titter of laughter, hesitant, around the room. Everyone had sat by now, summing up the professor at the head of the room, whose voice boomed and left no room for interpretation of who would be leading the seminar.

“My name is Professor Washington. Welcome to Introduction to Modern Law 1100; if this isn’t your class, I suggest you leave now. And if this class doesn’t seem to be your speed, I recommend a speedy retreat to the registrar’s office.” A beat, wherein a smattering of people ducked to the exit, obviously either in the wrong lecture or downright terrified of having such an imposing figure stare you down three times a week at eight a.m. “All right then, let’s begin.”

And with that, Alexander’s mouth quirked up at one end, he downed the rest of the drink (John had no clue how much was left in the cup, and was terrified to discover the amount), dropped the empty travel mug into his bag, cracked his neck, and leaned forward, prepared for battle. 

John watched, amazed at the small man who was a ball of energy, and most likely not just from the concoction of death he had consumed. John smiled then, looking at the few people he had met so far, and found Alexander’s excitement contagious, leaning forward as well, as Professor Washington continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, College Alex™ is a mood and a half, and I relate so strongly to this boi. Also, I should be doing chemistry work right now, but I decided to write a 1,000-word college AU instead... so, happy Valentine's day! I love comments as much as Alexander loves caffeine <3


End file.
